Dino Island/Episodes
List of episodes from the series. Season 1 (2018-) # A Roar in Time/Bingo Night/Alana's Tips: Tyrannosaurus - '''A Guanlong named Quan tries to roar due to a sore throat but it is up to Dez and Amanda to help him out. Dez and his friends visit a lodge for Bingo. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It aired on January 11, 2018. There is a sneak peek of Paddington 2 after the episode. # '''See Mei Run/Amanda's Best Friend/Alana's Tips: Velociraptor - '''Mary the Mei has a fear of heights so that Sike lets her ride on his horns till she's ready. Amanda visits an Amargasaurus named Antonio while Dez and Phyllis take part of a race with Al the Gorgosaurus and Clarie the Anurognathus. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Velociraptor. It aired on January 18, 2018. # '''Bad To The Bone/Flightless Phyllis/Alana's Tips: Aviatyrannis - '''Dez and his friends are asked by Izzy the Megazotrodon to make a bone castle for his sister. After spraining her wing doing a video contest, Phyllis is forced to rest in Amanda's house till it heals in time for the contest. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Aviatyrannis. It aired on January 25, 2018. # '''The Secret Password/Bubble Time/Alana's Tips: Kakuru - '''Quan and the other dinosaurs must figure out the secret password. Dez is covered in mud and is forced to take a bath by his friends. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Kakuru. It aired on February 1, 2018. # '''Winter Vacation in the Arctic Part 1/Alana's Tips: Yutyrannus/Winter Vacation in the Arctic Part 2 - '''Dez, his friends and his friends from school head over to the arctic to visit Yule the Yutyrannus for the winter games and stay overnight there. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Yutyrannus. It aired on February 8, 2018. There is a sneak peek of Peter Rabbit after the episode. # '''Lost in the Ocean/Eggsitting/Alana's Tips: Beibeilong - '''Dez and his friends get lost in the ocean doing a heavy rainstorm. They soon get help from an Elasmosaurus (Ellie). Dez and his friends is in charge of hatching an egg but they must take care of it. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Beibeilong. It aired on February 15, 2018. There is a sneak peek of Early Man after the episode. # '''Meet Charlene/Beware of the Andrewsarchus/Alana's Tips: Chilesaurus '- '''Charlene the Chilesaurus joins the Odyssey after moving into Dino Island due to her parents getting new jobs. Andrew the Andrewsarchus causes trouble at the school and it is up to Dez and his friends to stop him. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Chilesaurus. It aired on February 22, 2018. # '''Locked!/Please Say Something/Alana's Tips: Pinacosaurus - '''Amanda and Dez were trapped in Dino Island's library when it was closed. They must find their way out. When the great Sauropod sportathon took place at the school, Mandy the Mansourasaurus gets sick before the race. So Phyllis must be a doctor and take care of her while Amanda takes Mandy's place. In Alana's tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Pinacosaurus. It aired on March 1, 2018. # '''The Legend of the Cookiesaurus/Sike's Imaginary Friend/Alana's Tips: Shanag - '''After making cookies for the school's bake sale, Dez and his friends accidentally made the Cookiesaurus when it rampaged the island. While Dez, Phyllis and Amanda go to a new store in Dino Mall, Sike has a playdate with his imaginary friend Amber the Shanag. Soon, A Helioceratops named Dusty wants to play. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Shanag. It aired on March 8, 2018. # '''What's the Scoop?/Visitors from Another Island/Alana's Tips: Domeykodactylus - '''Phyllis announces that she is going to be a big sister to her new siblings, So Dez and his friends prepare for the party. Ivana, Noreen, Sven and Dudley visit Dino Island for a week but an Aquilops (Angus) gets sick from the celebration so that Dez and his friends take care of him. In Alana's Tips, Alana and Mitch talk about the Domeykodactylus. It aired on March 15, 2018. Characters from [[Mystic Island|''Mystic Island]]'' appear in this episode doing the 2nd half. # '''Running of the Torosaurus/Beach Dinos/Alana's Tips: Abelisaurus' # Treats for Andrew/Slumber Party/Alana's Tips: Miragaia # 'The Dino Migration Adventure '(Half hour special) Category:Episodes